It's In The Stars
by hidden wonderland
Summary: Man proposes, God opposes. Midorima/Oc


**CHAPTER 1**

_**Taurus: 25th March; Today will be a day filled with great luck and fortune. It shall also bring new beginnings but shall also bring an end to certain parts of your life.**_

Ew. Is that...mould? Eugh gross that's disgusting. Let's hope the rest of the place isn't-WAS THAT A RAT?! Are you fucking kidding me?! No, I cannot do this. I REFUSE to do this. There is no way in hell I'm living in this shit hole.  
"Thankyou for letting me have a look around. I'll let you know if I'm interested" I said to the landlord, a smile plastered on my face. Yeah right, good luck selling this nasty ass apartment.

Well that rules out the 26th apartment out of the 27 I wanted to check out. Lucky last, right? Hahahaha yeah no, who am I kidding? Let's just hope there aren't rats, mould, cockroaches or weird stains like in the other ones. Oh and I can't forget the paedophilic/rapist landlord. No seriously I am scarred for life, I can't forget it even if I tried.

Who knew it would be so hard to find an affordable apartment that isn't vomit-inducing.

I stopped at the familiar café, worn out from searching all day through apartments which not even the homeless would want to live in. I sat down at a booth and looked around the fairly empty cafe. Excluding that lady who's chewing on her napkins. Yeah, I'm not even gonna ask.  
"Hi, are you ready to order?" A voice called pulling me out of my own reverie.  
"Hmm? Yeah, umm sorry. Could I order a strong ice coffee with two muffins, a cookie, a club sandwich a side dish of wedges and a chicken burger?"  
She let out a low whistle, "Rough day aye?"  
"You don't know the half of it." I sighed.  
"Well I've got a bit of time..." She trailed off with a sweet smile.  
"What about the other customers...yeah never mind." I murmured looking at the peaceful cafe, almost completely empty of people.  
"Hahaha yeah. I'm sure the customers will be fine. Now continue." She prompted me slightly amused with my demeanour.

_**~2 hours later~**_  
"NO WAY! HE WINKED AT YOU? AND THEN LICKED HIS LIPS AT YOU?! Oh my god HAHAHHAHA only you" Sora laughed uncontrollably as I recounted all the things I had to go through today. At the moment I was telling her about the paedophilic landlord.  
We had finished all the food together talking to each other for over 2 hours and were proceeding to close up the shop. It had become pretty dark outside by the time we finally got out.  
"You know...I live in a 2 room apartment and have been struggling with rent" she said smiling at me with a weird glint in her eye. She seems really excited for someone who's having trouble with rent.  
"And that makes you happy...?" I looked at her confused noticing the crazy look in her eye.  
"No you idiot! I'm trying to tell you, that you can move in with me!" She said thwacking me on the arm.  
"Ohmygod. Thankyou soo much you amazing person you. You my child shall be included in my will and the godmother of my first child." I responded in a serious voice.  
"I am honoured, truly." She said the laughter creeping into her voice. "Well, one thing's for sure everything's gonna be a whole lot interesting from now on" she grinned.  
Interesting aye? Well...that's one way you could put it I guess.

"Sorry about the mess, just wait there I'll be right back." Sora said to me before walking further into the apartment. Which was huge, like I don't even know if you can call this an apartment. It could probably be classified as a small house.

I carefully walked my way through the living room which had a huge flatscreen tv and a chandelier hanging in the middle, and made my way to the pool. Yes a pool, on the BALCONY. And the view? I could see the whole city. I think I'm in heaven.

"WHO ARE YOU?! Sora! Sora! Call the police quick you ignorant child. There's a robber in the house! Oh my and she has such ghastly clothes. Hurry before she touches anything!"

"Oba-San! I didn't know you were home I would've called you or-"she started with a surprised tone.

"Oh never mind that just give me the phone will you, honestly it's like I have to do everything myself. If it weren't for me we would've been robbed by now." She huffed at Sora and I as she reached for the phone.

"No, no! Oba-San, this is my friend Ayame. I was on my way home but I remembered I had to pick up my phone which I left from when I visited last time."

"Friend? Since when do you have any of those? You're always FAR too wrapped up with that boy, what's his name? Raida? Rei? And either way maybe next time you choose friends they shouldn't look homeless"

"OBA-SAN. His name is **Raiden** for the last time and yes I do have friends I just never let them meet you because I am embarrassed to be related to a woman who is so rude. Ayame shall be living with me from now on, so I'm glad you two have met. We'll be on our way now oba-san." She spoke sharply before turning around swiftly grabbing me on the way and walking out of the (amazing) apartment, leaving a stunned oba-san behind us.

"Im so sorry you had to see that and that she spoke to you like that. She isn't usually like that you know, she's just a bit drunk. "Sora said apologetically as we left the building and began walking outside again.

"Oh no, it's fine. Im sorry I didn't stay where you told me to, I assumed no one else lived there" I said awkwardly.

"Hahaha, no I wish. Oba-san has always been wealthy but she never liked associating with her family much, thought we were beneath her or something. She became a lot better once she had her first marriage, she began hosting family parties and inviting us over and all sorts of things. But by the third marriage this is the end result. So yeah, I mean she takes care of us in finances and stuff like she used to be the one who paid my rent until I got a job. But as you noticed, she's not very pleasant to be around." Sora explained giving me a smile before entering the actual building for her apartment which didn't look too bad actually.

We went up the elevator and walked to the room before she unlocked the door to reveal not a slice of heaven like before which was quite disappointing honestly but still, it was far from the shabby apartments I was looking at earlier today.

"Nice place" I said smiling at Sora "Thanks again for letting me live with you, and make sure to let me know how much rent and all that is. And when we go shopping for food and stuff I don't wanna ruin your way of life or anything"

Sora chuckled at my response. "Thanks, sorry its nothing like my aunt's suite but it's really close to school which was the whole point of this right? And don't worry I'll let you know all of that tomorrow, I'm more curious about your family now I mean since you've had a glimpse of mine and everything." She asked curiously.

I hesitated not sure whether to share my family life with someone I met a few hours ago. LOLjk. She's letting me live with her, I'm sure I'm gonna talk to her about this crap sometime or other.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know" She said smiling as we settled on the couch. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Haha no don't worry I don't mind sharing, I mean you're letting me live with you might as well get to know each other right?" I said with a somewhat defeated sigh.

"Well…Where to begin? Umm my mum, well I never really got to know her since she died due to birth complications while giving birth to me. Unfortunately for my dad, leaving me with no mother and no one to take care of me except himself. This wouldn't be so bad if he weren't so young, and in the midst of his rising sports career. Anyways, he basically left me to his parents; Obaa-san Mei and Ojii-san Mahito who are really second parents to me. Obaa-San and Ojii-San raised me as their own with the help of Auntie Keiko. I'd usually be bunking down with all of them actually, along with Takara and Tadashi. So yeah, that's my family for you." I finished with a small smile.

"Wow. Im sorry about your mum, and dad." Sora said sympathetically.

"Don't be, growing up with Tadashi and Takara and the rest was the best. I wouldn't have it any other way, and I still talk to my dad sometimes so it's not like we never talk or anything."

"Oh, well that's good; I'll make sure you don't miss them too much." Her face brightened as she smiled. "And I think you'll like it at Shutoku especially with me being there, I mean how could you not." She said jokingly lightening the mood significantly.

"Hahahahaha. You sure do talk yourself up, Sora. And yeah I probably will get homesick without little Takara around and stuff" I said with a sad smile. "Anyways, since you think Shutoku is gonna be so great why don't we make a bet? If my first 2 weeks aren't great you're gonna be serving me free lunch for a month at the restaurant and you're gonna get me a job" I said challengingly.

"You're on. And if you do have a great time, you're my slave and shall do anything and everything I say for a week."

"Deal. May the best man win" I said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go to sleep, you're gonna wanna rest up for your amazing days ahead." She laughed turning off the lights and heading to bed.

I stood there awkwardly in the darkness unsure of what to do as Sora left to get ready for bed.

"Oh right! I forgot to show you where you'll be sleeping" She said running back to me laughing. "And Im assuming you'll need clothes for the night since you don't have anything on you at the moment?" she questioned still recovering from her giggles.

"Hahaha yes a place to sleep would be great, though the couch isn't looking too bad. And don't worry about the clothes! I don't mind crashing in this just for one night!" I said smiling. I lied I do mind sleeping in these clothes but I feel like I've already intruded her life enough for one day.

"Don't be silly! Follow me your room is a little further down then mine" She said as we walked past the kitchen and to a hallway.

"The first door on the left is mine, if there's anything you need you're welcome to come in anytime. And the door straight ahead at the end of the hallway is your room and the bathroom is the first door on the right" She explained to me pointing at rooms as she spoke.

"Wow, this room is great. Thankyou so much again for letting me live with you" I said smiling as I looked around the room which had a bed facing the balcony which had a view of a park.

"It's my pleasure. It's nice to have some company anyways and I'm glad you like it" She said with a smile before yawning. "I'll be right back with your clothes. There's a spare tooth brush in the bathroom you can go freshen up while I fix up your bed" She said ushering me out of the room.

I came out of the shower to find a neatly folded pair of mint pajamas on a new made bed, along with a sound asleep Sora collapsed on her bed in her room.I smiled and quietly shut the door to her room before quickly changing into the pajamas and getting into the queen sized bed.

Today was a pretty good day, as far as things go. I mean I'm no longer homeless, I live closer to the school and I've already made a friend who goes to said school. But even though with all that going on, I'm going to miss not having oba-san and takara and tadashi and auntie keiko and all the rest of them around. I snuggled further into the covers of the bed in a search for comfort and managed to doze off thinking about them, well I suppose life won't let everything turn out well.


End file.
